un lugar para refugiarse
by fatelove
Summary: Nanoha se acaba de mudar a Southport, en esta pequeña localidad conocera a fate y su familia, lo malo es que Nanoha no se ha mudado sola, lleva con ella un pasado muy terrible, del que esta huyendo y por quien teme que la encuentre... ya sabran quien es... Yuuno jajaj
1. Capítulo 1

_**HOLA HOLA HOLA,,, UNA NUEVA HISTORIA(**__O no TAN NUEVA), PERO QUE MAS DA JAJAJA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRo: UN LUGAR PARA REFUGIARSE BY NICHOLAS SPARKS obviamente con nuestro __**NANOFATE… **__DECIDI HACERLO, POR QUE ME ENCANTA ESTE LUIBRO AMO EL NANOFATE ASI QUE ES BUENA COMBINACION…._

MLN, NO ME PERTENECEN NI SUS PERSONAJES, TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SU AUTOR,,, :P

* * *

><p>1<p>

Mientras Nanoha se afanaba por atender diligentemente las mesas, la brisa del Atlántico se enredaba en su pelo. Portaba tres platos en la mano izquierda y otros tres en la derecha, y vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta en la que ponía: PRUEBA EL FLETÁN DE ZAFIRA'S. Dejó los platos en una mesa ocupada por cuatro hombres que vestían polos, y el que se hallaba más cerca de ella la miró directamente a la cara y le sonrió. A pesar de que era evidente que solo intentaba ser amable, Nanoha tenía la certeza de que la había continuado observando mientras ella se alejaba de la mesa. Hayate había mencionado que venían desde Wilmington, en busca de localizaciones para filmar una película. Nanoha tomó una jarra de té dulce y se acercó otra vez a la mesa de los cuatro hombres para llenarles los vasos antes de regresar a la zona reservada para los camareros. Con disimulo, barrió la terraza con la mirada. Estaban a finales de abril, hacía una temperatura casi perfecta y el cielo azul se perdía hasta el horizonte sin una sola nube. A lo lejos, las aguas del canal intracostero estaban en calma, a pesar de la brisa, y reflejaban fielmente el color del cielo como un espejo. Una docena de gaviotas se habían posado en la barandilla del restaurante, con la intención de lanzarse en picado bajo cualquier mesa en la que hubiera siquiera una miga de pan. Zafira, el dueño del local, odiaba a esos pajarracos. Los llamaba «ratas con alas», y ya había recorrido la zona un par de veces, blandiendo un desatascador con el mango de madera por encima de la barandilla para espantarlos. Hayate se había inclinado hacia Nanoha y le había cuchicheado que le preocupaba más saber de dónde había sacado ese desatascador que las gaviotas en sí. Nanoha no dijo nada. Preparó otra jarra de té frío y limpió la barra con un trapo. De repente notó unas palmaditas en el hombro. Se giró y vio a Lutecia, la hija de zafira. Era una jovencita de diecinueve años muy guapa que trabajaba a media jornada como encargada del restaurante.

—Nanoha, ¿te importaría ocuparte de otra mesa?

Ella contó sus mesas mentalmente, poco a poco.

—De acuerdo —asintió.

Lutecia se perdió escaleras abajo. Nanoha podía oír retazos de conversaciones de las mesas más próximas, gente que departía animadamente sobre amigos o familiares, el tiempo o la pesca. En una mesa situada en un rincón, vio dos personas que cerraban el menú y, sin demorarse, se acercó a ellas y anotó lo que querían, aunque no se quedó allí plantada intentando darles conversación, tal como solía hacer Hayate. No le gustaba hablar por hablar, pero Nanoha era eficiente y educada, y a ninguno de los clientes parecía molestarle su actitud reservada. Había empezado a trabajar en el restaurante a principios de Marzo. Zafira la había contratado una tarde fría y soleada, en la que el cielo parecía pintado con gruesos trazos de color tostado. Cuando le dijo que podía empezar a trabajar el lunes siguiente, Nanoha tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar delante de él. Por entonces, estaba sin blanca y hacía dos días que no probaba bocado. Se dedicó a pasar por las mesas rellenando los vasos con agua y té dulce, y luego enfiló hacia la cocina. Quattro, una de las cocineras, le guiñó el ojo, como hacía siempre que la veía. Dos días antes la había invitado a salir, pero ella le había contestado que no quería salir con ningún empleado del restaurante. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella pretendía volver a probar suerte pero deseó que sus instintos le aran caer.

—Me parece que hoy no bajará el ritmo de trabajo —comentó la chica. Era una joven castaña y larguirucha, quizás un año o dos más joven

que ella, y todavía vivía con sus padres—. Cada vez que pensamos que ya tenemos dominada la situación, llegan más clientes y... ¡ zas! ¡A empezar de nuevo!

—Es que hace muy buen día.

— ¡Por eso! ¿Qué hace la gente aquí en un día tan soleado?

Deberían estar todos en la playa o pescando. Que es exactamente lo que pienso hacer cuando acabe mi turno.

—Una idea estupenda.

-¿Querrás Tome usted conduzca a casa entonces?

Ella se ofrecía a llevarla en coche por lo menos una vez a la semana.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no vivo tan lejos.

—¿Y qué? Estaré encantada de llevarte—insistió ella.

—Me gusta caminar y además es saludable.

Nanoha le entregó la nota y Quattro la clavó en el corcho; luego ella le entregó uno de sus pedidos. Ella llevó los platos hasta una de las mesas de su sección. El restaurante Zafira's, que tenía más de treinta años de vida, era toda una institución en la localidad. Poco a poco Nanoha se había ido familiarizando con los clientes más habituales, y mientras cruzaba el restaurante hasta la otra punta, escrutó las nuevas caras. Familias. Nadie parecía fuera de lugar, y nadie se había presentado preguntando por ella, pero todavía a veces se apoderaba un incontrolable temblor de manos le sobrevenía, e incluso ahora seguía durmiendo con una luz encendida. Su pelo corto era del de las castañas; se lo teñía en la pila de la cocina de la casita que había alquilado. No llevaba maquillaje y sabía que aquel día, con aquel sol esplendoroso, se pondría morena, quizás incluso demasiado. Se recordó a sí misma que tenía que comprar loción solar, pero después de pagar el alquiler y las cuatro cosas que necesitaba para vivir, no le quedaba demasiado dinero para esa clase de lujos. Incluso un protector solar le alteraba el presupuesto. El empleo de camarera en Zafira's era un buen trabajo y estaba encantada con él, pero la comida que servían era barata, y eso significaba que las propinas no eran muy elevadas. Con su dieta a base de arroz y judías, pasta y copos de avena, había perdido peso en los últimos cuatro meses. Podía notar cómo se le hundían las costillas debajo de la camiseta, y hasta unas semanas antes había tenido unas ojeras tan marcadas que pensaba que ya jamás se le borrarían del rostro.

—Esos no te quitan el ojo de encima —comentó Hayate, señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los

cuatro hombres de la productora de cine—. Especialmente el del pelo castaño, el más mono.

—Ah —respondió Nanoha. Se centró en preparar otra jarra de café.

Sabía que Hayate era muy cotilla, así que normalmente procuraba no hablar con ella.

¿Qué? No me digas lo que piensas en el mono, ¿eh?

—Ni me había fijado.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que no te fijes en un chico tan mono?

—Hayate se la quedó mirando fijamente, con cara de sorpresa.

—No lo sé —respondió Nanoha.

Al igual que Quattro, Hayate era un par de años más joven que Nanoha, debía de rondar los veinticinco. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, los ojos verdes y un enorme descaro, y salía con un chico que se llamaba Jail y que se encargaba de repartir los pedidos de la ferretería situada en la otra punta del pueblo. Como el resto de los empleados en el restaurante, Hayate era natural de Southport, un enclave que ella describía como un verdadero paraíso para los niños, las familias y los ancianos, pero el lugar más aburrido sobre la faz de la Tierra para la gente joven soltera. Por lo menos una vez a la semana le aseguraba a Nanoha que estaba planeando irse a vivir a Wilmington, donde había bares, clubes y muchas más tiendas. Parecía conocer a todo el mundo y estaba al tanto de cualquier cosa que pasara en Southport. A veces Nanoha pensaba que la profesión oficial de Hayate debería ser la de cotilla.

—Me he enterado de que Quattro te ha pedido salir —dijo, cambiando de tema—, pero que tú le has dicho que no.

—No me gusta salir con compañeros de trabajo. —Nanoha fingió estar totalmente concentrada organizando las bandejas.

—Podríamos salir los cuatro juntos. Quattro y Jail pescan juntos.

Nanoha se preguntó si Quattro le había pedido a Hayate que intercediera o si la idea se le había ocurrido a ella solita. Quizá las dos cosas. Por las noches, cuando el restaurante cerraba, la mayoría de los empleados se quedaban un rato juntos, charlando y tomando un par de cervezas. Aparte de Nanoha, el resto llevaba bastantes años trabajando en el mismo sitio.

—No me parece una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Una vez tuve una mala experiencia; quiero decir que una vez que salí con un compañero de trabajo —explicó Nanoha—. Desde entonces me prometí a mí misma que nunca más volvería a hacerlo. Hayate, esbozó una mueca de fastidio antes de alejarse con paso firme hacia una de sus mesas. Nanoha atendió dos mesas y retiró los platos vacíos. Procuraba estar ocupada, intentando ser eficiente e invisible a la vez. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y se aseguraba de que la zona reservada para los camareros estuviera impecable. De ese modo el día pasaba más rápido. No flirteó con el joven de la productora de cine, y cuando él se marchó no se volvió para mirarla. Nanoha trabajaba tanto en el turno del almuerzo como en el de la cena. A medida que el día se iba diluyendo y cediendo protagonismo a la noche, le encantaba contemplar los matices cambiantes en el cielo, que iban de una gama azul a gris y después a naranja y amarillo, transformando el horizonte occidental. Al atardecer, el agua resplandecía y los veleros se escoraban entre la brisa. Las agujas de los pinos brillaban como si fueran de plata. Tan pronto como el sol se escondía tras la línea del horizonte, Zafira encendía las estufas de gas propano de la terraza, y las placas de resistencia refulgían como las calabazas talladas a mano que iluminan la noche de Halloween. Nanoha había pasado demasiadas horas expuesta al sol y le escocía la cara. signum y Chrono reemplazaron a Hayate y Quattro en el turno de noche. Signum era una jovencita que estaba a punto de acabar sus estudios en el instituto y que se pasaba el día riendo como una niñita traviesa, y Chrono llevaba casi veinte años trabajando de cocinero en aquel local. Estaba casado, tenía dos hijos y lucía el tatuaje de un escorpión en el antebrazo derecho. Utilizaba apodos para referirse a cada uno de sus compañeros: a ella la llamaba Nanoha''Noa''.

El ritmo frenético del turno de la cena duró hasta las nueve. Cuando empezó a calmarse, Nanoha limpió la barra y cerró la zona reservada para los camareros. Ayudó a sus compañeros a colocar las cosas en el lavaplatos mientras los clientes más rezagados apuraban los últimos minutos de charla distendida. En una de las mesas de su sección había una pareja, y Nanoha se había fijado en sus anillos mientras departían relajadamente con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Eran jóvenes y atractivos, y tuvo la sensación de haber experimentado antes la misma vivencia. Sí, ella también había sido como esa joven, mucho tiempo atrás, por un breve instante. O por lo menos esa era su impresión, porque Nanoha había aprendido que los instantes eran simplemente eso: una ilusión. Dio la espalda a la pareja, deseando poder borrar de su cabeza aquellos recuerdos y no evocar aquel sentimiento romántico nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mí no se me haya ocurrido esta historia, tuve la idea de adaptarla… así que síguela y deja review…. No se olviden de leer mi destino eres Tu :D<strong>


	2. vecina nueva

_Bueno aquí está la segunda pare de esta historia, aun no empieza la acción, pero muy pronto verán lo buena que se pone…. _

_Saludos a todos los que se dan un chance de leer esta historia, dejen sus review….¡_

_**MLS no me pertenece,bla-bla-bla **_

* * *

><p><em>2 <em>

_Ala _mañana siguiente, Nanoha salió al porche con una humeante taza de café. Las tablas de madera crujieron bajo sus pies descalzos, y se apoyó en la barandilla. Las azucenas brotaban en medio de las hierbas salvajes en lo que una vez había sido un parterre de flores, y alzó la taza, saboreando el aroma mientras tomaba un sorbo.

Le gustaba Southport. Era diferente a Boston, a Filadelfia o a Atlantic City, con sus sempiternos ruidos de tráfico y sus mil y un olores, y la gente siempre ajetreada; además, era la primera vez en su vida que disponía de un espacio para ella, solo para ella.

La casita no era gran cosa, pero era su nido y estaba en un lugar apartado, y con eso le bastaba. Formaba parte de dos estructuras idénticas, dos cabañas con las paredes hechas con tablas de madera, ubicadas al final de un sendero de gravilla. Antes habían servido como refugios de caza y quedaban arropadas por un soto de robles y pinos en los confines de un bosque se extendía hasta la costa.

El comedor y la cocina eran pequeños, y la habitación no tenía armarios; pero la casita estaba amueblada, incluyendo un par de mecedoras en el porche.

Por otro lado, el alquiler era una ganga. No es que el lugar fuera decadente, pero todo estaba lleno de polvo a causa de los años que había estado en desuso, y el casero le había ofrecido comprar los utensilios que necesitará si pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo. Desde que se había instalado, se había pasado gran parte de su tiempo libre a cuatro patas o encaramada en una silla, fregando y limpiando sin parar.

Había fregado todo el cuarto de baño a conciencia hasta dejarlo reluciente; había repasado el techo con un paño húmedo. Había abrillantado los cristales con vinagre, y se había pasado un montón de horas sobre sus manos y rodillas, intentando por todos los medios eliminar el óxido y la roña del linóleo que revestía el suelo de la cocina.

Había tapado grietas en las paredes con masilla, y luego las había lijado hasta dejarlas completamente lisas. Había pintado las paredes de la cocina en un color amarillo chillón, y había barnizado los armarios con esmalte blanco satinado. Su habitación era ahora azul cielo, el comedor era beis, y la semana previa había colocado una funda en el sofá, por lo que ahora ofrecía un aspecto prácticamente nuevo.

Después de tanto esfuerzo, y con casi todo el trabajo hecho, a

Nanoha le gustaba sentarse en el porche por la tarde y leer libros que sacaba de la biblioteca. Aparte del café, la lectura era su único vicio. No tenía televisor, ni radio, ni teléfono móvil, ni microondas, ni tampoco automóvil, y todas sus pertenencias cabían en una sola maleta. Tenía veintisiete años, era cobriza natural y no contaba con ningún amigo de verdad. Había llegado a Southport casi sin nada, y unos meses después seguía casi sin nada. Ahorraba la mitad de sus propinas y cada noche guardaba el dinero doblado en una lata de café que mantenía oculta en una hendidura debajo de una de las tablas del porche. Reservaba ese dinero por si surgía un imprevisto o una emergencia, y estaba dispuesta a pasar hambre antes que tocar sus parcos ahorros.

El simple hecho de saber que contaba con ese dinero la aliviaba, porque el pasado siempre venía a acosarla y podía trocarse en realidad en cualquier momento. Un demonio estaba registrando el mundo en su busca, y Nanoha sabía que cada día que pasaba crecía más la furia de aquel demonio.

—Buenos días —la saludó una voz, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. Tú debes de ser Nanoha.

Se volvió. En el porche ajado de la casita aledaña vio que una mujer con una larga melena rubia y despeinada la saludaba.

Debía de rondar los treinta, y llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa con las mangas arremangadas. Sobre los rizos enmarañados de su cabeza descansaban unas gafas de sol. Sostenía una pequeña alfombra y parecía debatirse entre sí sacudirla en la barandilla o no, hasta que al final la lanzó con desgana a un lado y se encaminó hacia la casita de Nanoha. Se movía con la energía y la agilidad de alguien que practica deporte a diario.

—Gil me dijo que íbamos a ser vecinas.

«el casero», pensó Nanoha.

—No sabía que alguien estuviera interesado en mudarse aquí.

—Creo que Gil tampoco se lo esperaba. Casi se cayó de la silla cuando le dije que quería alquilarle la barraca. —Por entonces, la desconocida ya había llegado al porche de Nanoha. Le tendió la mano al tiempo que se presentaba—: Mis amigos me llaman Vic.

—Hola —respondió Nanoha, estrechándole la mano.

—Qué día más espléndido, ¿eh?

—Sí, una mañana más que luminosa —convino ella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo primero en una pierna y luego en la otra—. ¿Cuándo te has instalado?

—Ayer por la tarde. Y estoy de un humor de perros; me he pasado prácticamente toda la noche sin parar de estornudar.

Me parece que Gil se ha dedicado a acumular tanto polvo como ha podido y lo ha almacenado en esa casucha. ¡Ni te imaginas cómo está!

Nanoha asintió y señaló hacia su puerta.

—Esta estaba igual.

—Ah, pues no lo parece. Lo siento, no he podido evitar echar un vistazo a través de tus ventanas desde mi cocina. Tienes una vivienda acogedora y alegre. En cambio yo he alquilado un tugurio lleno de polvo y arañas.

—Gil me dio permiso para pintarla.

—¡No me digas! Mientras no tenga que hacerlo el, me apuesto lo que quieras a que me deja que yo también pinte mi barraca. ¡Claro, yo me encargo del trabajo sucio, y ella obtiene una casita limpia y la mar de mona! —Esbozó una sonrisita irónica—. ¿Cuánto hace que vives aquí?

Nanoha cruzó los brazos, sintiendo la calidez del sol matutino en la cara.

Casi dos meses.

—No creo que pueda aguantar tanto en este cuchitril. Si continúo estornudando como anoche, te aseguro que tendrán que internarme en un hospital. —Se quitó las gafas de sol y empezó a limpiarlas con la camisa—. ¿Y qué me dices de Southport? ¿Te gusta? Es un mundo aparte, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es evidente que no eres de aquí. A ver si lo adivino... Eres del norte, ¿no?

Trash vacilar un moment, Katie asintió.

—Lo suponía —continuó Vic—. Y cuesta un poco habituarse a la vida en Southport. Quiero decir, a mí me encanta, pero es que a mí me gustan los pueblos pequeños.

—¿Eres de aquí?

—Sí, nací y crecí en Southport; luego me marché, pero acabé por volver. La típica historia, ¿no? Además, no es fácil encontrar un lugar con tanto polvo en cualquier otra parte del país.

Nanoha sonrió, y por un momento ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Vic parecía cómoda, plantada delante de ella, esperando a que la otra tomara la iniciativa. Nanoha sorbió un poco de café y desvió la vista hacia el bosque. De repente, pensó en su falta de consideración hacia la desconocida.

—¿Te apetece una taza de café? Está recién hecho.

Vic se puso de nuevo las gafas sobre la cabeza, anclando las varillas en el pelo.

—¿Sabes? Esperaba que me lo ofrecieras. Me encantaría una taza de café. Tengo la cocina patas arriba, con cajas amontonadas por todas partes. ¿Sabes lo que supone enfrentarse a un nuevo día sin cafeína?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Lo admito, soy adicta al café. Especialmente en un día que requiere que invierta todos mis esfuerzos en deshacer el equipaje. ¿Te había dicho que detesto deshacer maletas?

—No, me parece que no me lo habías dicho.

—Creo que no hay nada peor en el mundo. Tener que pensar dónde vas a poner cada cosa, golpeándote las rodillas mientras te abres paso entre tantos bártulos... Tranquila, no soy la clase de vecina tan caradura capaz de pedir ayuda para ese trabajo tan pesado. Pero un café, por otro lado...

—Entra. —Nanoha le hizo una señal con la mano, invitándola a pasar—. Pero no olvides que los muebles ya estaban en la casa.

Después de cruzar la cocina, Nanoha sacó una taza de un armario y la llenó hasta el borde. Luego se la pasó a Vic.

—Lo siento, no tengo ni leche ni azúcar.

—No es necesario —respondió la otra, al tiempo que aceptaba la taza. Sopló un poco antes de tomar un sorbo—. Mmm... ¡Qué rico!

Vale, ya es oficial, a partir de ahora eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero —anunció, satisfecha.

—Bienvenida.

—Signum me ha dicho que trabajas en Zafira's

—Sí, soy camarera.

—¿Chrono todavía sigue en la cocina? —Cuando Nanoha asintió,

Vic continuó—: Lleva ahí desde que yo estudiaba en el instituto.

¿Todavía se inventa apodos para todo el mundo?

—Sí —admitió Nanoha.

—¿Y Hayate? ¿Sigue igual, comentando lo guapos que son algunos clientes?

—No ha cambiado.

—¿Y Quattro? ¿Sigue persiguiendo a las nuevas camareras?

Cuando Nanoha volvió a asentir con la cabeza, Jo se echó a reír.

—Ese sitio nunca cambia.

—¿Habías trabajado allí?

—No, pero es un pueblo pequeño y ese restaurante es una institución. Además, cuanto más tiempo llevas viviendo aquí, más te das cuenta de que es imposible guardar un secreto en este lugar.

Todo el mundo sabe la vida y milagros de los demás, y algunos, como por ejemplo Hayate, han elevado el cotilleo hasta las cotas de un arte. Me sacaba de las casillas. Pero, claro, la mitad de la gente en Southport es igual. Aquí no hay mucho que hacer, excepto cotillear.

Pero usted ha regresado desde entonces.

Vic se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Quizá sea un poco masoquista.

—Tomó otro sorbo de café y señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana—.

¿Sabes? Tantos años viviendo en este pueblo y ni sabía que existían estas dos casitas.

—El casero me comentó que eran refugios de caza. Formaban parte de una plantación antes de que decidiera alquilarlas.

Vic sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que te hayas mudado aquí.

—Tú también lo has hecho —remarcó Nanoha.

—Ya, pero la única razón por la que consideré tal posibilidad fue porque sabía que no iba a ser la única mujer viviendo al final de un sendero de gravilla en medio de la nada. Estas dos barracas están realmente aisladas del mundo.

«Por eso me decidí a alquilarla», se dijo Nanoha.

—No está tan mal. Yo ya me he acostumbrado.

—Espero conseguirlo yo también —comentó Vic. Volvió a soplar el café para enfriarlo—. ¿Y qué te ha traído hasta Southport? Estoy segura de que no ha sido por la perspectiva de un emocionante trabajo en Zafira's. ¿Tienes familia por aquí? ¿Padres? ¿Hermanos?

-No -dijo Katie-. Solos.

—¿Has venido siguiendo a un noviete?

-No.

—Así pues, ¿solo... has decidido venir y punto?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué diantre ibas a hacer una cosa así?

Nanoha no contestó. Eran las mismas preguntas que le habían formulado Zafira, Hayate y Quattro. Ella sabía que detrás de esas preguntas no se escondía ninguna segunda intención, simplemente se trataba de una curiosidad genuina, pero, aun así, jamás estaba segura de qué contestar, aparte de la verdad.

—Buscaba un sitio para empezar de nuevo.

Vic tomó otro sorbo de café, con porte pensativo, como si estuviera ponderando la respuesta, pero para sorpresa de Nanoha, no hizo más preguntas. En vez de eso, asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene sentido. A veces, empezar de nuevo es lo que uno necesita. Y creo que es una decisión admirable. Mucha gente no posee el coraje para llevar a cabo ese sueño.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto —sentenció—. Bueno, ¿y qué planes tienes para hoy, mientras yo lloro desconsoladamente y me deslomo desempaquetando y limpiando ese tugurio hasta que se me caiga la piel de las manos a tiras?

—Tengo que trabajar, bueno, más tarde. Pero, aparte de eso, no tengo planes. He de escaparme a comprar un par de cosas y ya está.

-¿Te Pasar por el plan de Fisher para ir al centro?

No, sólo Pensaba ir en Fisher.

—¿Ya conoces a la dueña, esa chica de pelo rubio?

Nanoha asintió.

—Sí, lo he visto un par de veces.

Vic apuró el café y dejó la taza en la pila antes de suspirar.

—Bueno, basta de cháchara. Si no empiezo ahora, nunca acabaré.

Deséame suerte —dijo en un tono falto de entusiasmo.

—Buena suerte.

—Me ha encantado conocerte, Nanoha.

Desde la ventana de la cocina, Nanoha vio que Vic sacudía la alfombra que antes había dejado en el suelo. Parecía simpática, pero no estaba segura de si se sentía preparada para confraternizar con ningún vecino.

A pesar de que podría ser agradable contar con alguien a quien visitar de vez en cuando, se había acostumbrado a la soledad.

De todos modos, era consciente de que vivir en una pequeña localidad implicaba que el aislamiento que se había impuesto a sí misma no podía durar para siempre. Tenía que trabajar y realizar compras y caminar por el pueblo; algunos de los clientes en el restaurante ya la reconocían por la calle. Además, tenía que admitir que le gustaba charlar con Vic. Le daba la impresión de que era una persona que tenía mucho más que ofrecer que lo que mostraba a simple vista; le transmitía confianza, aunque no sabía explicar el porqué. Y por suerte, estaba soltera, y eso era sin lugar a dudas otro punto a su favor.

Nanoha no quería ni imaginar su reacción si el que se hubiera mudado a la casa contigua hubiera sido un hombre.

Por un momento se preguntó si sería capaz de superar ese miedo en algún momento.

Apoyada en la pila, limpió las tazas de café y luego las guardó en el armario.

El acto de guardar dos tazas después de tomar un café por la mañana le resultaba tan familiar que por un instante se sintió inmersa de nuevo en los recuerdos de la vida que había dejado atrás.

Le empezaron a temblar las manos. Las entrelazó con fuerza en un intento de controlarlas mientras aspiraba aire hondo varias veces seguidas, hasta que al final consiguió recuperar la calma.

Dos meses antes, no habría sido capaz de calmarse; probablemente dos semanas antes no habría sido capaz de dominar los temblores. A pesar de que estaba satisfecho de que el desbordamiento y no esos horribles ataques de ansiedad, que significaba que empiezan a sentirse cómodo en ese lugar, y que, de alguna manera, asustada. ¿Por qué sentirse cómodo significaba que podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, y eso era algo que nunca se debe hacer.

No obstante, se sentía agradecida de haber acabado en Southport. Era un pueblecito añejo con unos pocos miles de habitantes, situado en la desembocadura del río Cape Fear, justo en la confluencia con el canal intracostero.

Era un enclave con veredas y árboles centenarios que ofrecían unas magníficas sombras y flores que brotaban por doquier. El musgo colgaba de las ramas de los árboles, mientras que el kudzu, aquella planta tan invasiva, crecía y se extendía por los troncos marchitos.

Nanoha había visto a niños que montaban en bicicleta o que jugaban al fútbol en plena calle, y se había maravillado de la gran cantidad de iglesias, prácticamente una en cada esquina.

Los grillos y las ranas inundaban el espacio con sus cantos al anochecer, y de nuevo pensó que ese lugar le había parecido idóneo desde el principio. Lo sentía «seguro», como si la hubiera atraído con la fuerza de un imán, como un santuario prometedor.

Nanoha se calzó su único par de zapatos, unas deportivas Converse completamente ajadas. La cómoda seguía vacía, y casi no había comida en la cocina, pero cuando salió de la casa y se enfrentó al cálido sol y enfiló hacia el colmado, pensó satisfecha: «Este es mi hogar».

Aspirando con vigor el fresco aroma de los jacintos y de la hierba recién cortada, se dio cuenta de que hacía años, muchos años, que no se sentía tan feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella: gracias x el review…saludos <strong>


End file.
